My Dirty Little Secret
by hermionegrangeraddict
Summary: In her 5th year, Hermione Granger decides to change and become a bad ass. Fred takes notice of his little brother's best friend, Hermione. No matter what though, Lord Voldemort always has to make a statement. Pairings: Hermione/Fred Ron/Lavender Harry/Ginny
1. Missing the Train

**My Dirty Little Secret**

I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

Summary: Hermione has always loved a particular Weasley, but not Ron. In fact, Hermione has loved Fred Weasley for quite some time now (first year). She is sick and tired of being known as 'The Bookworm", so she decides to change in her 5th year. (I know the ages are off, just deal.)

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Bye mum, bye dad! I shouted as I rushed toward the train, but before I got there, the train had already taken off, zooming toward Hogsmede.

"SHIT!" I started cussing like crazy, wondering how I could get to Hogwarts. Then, before I could blink, Professor Snape appeared before me with a sneer on his face.

"Look it's the stupid, insolent, bookworm late to the train!" Snape growled, roughly taking my arm and dragging me toward an abandon alley before muttering, "Hold on, I will be using side-apparition for us to get to Hogwarts."

A second later, I felt like throwing up. "I hate doing that!" I yelled, before noticing that my skirt had been pulled up, revealing my thighs. I quickly fixed it, then looked up, strait into Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

(Mean while on the train)

Harry's P.O.V.

"Where could 'Mione be Ron?" I asked, worried about my friend, Hermione Granger, Hogwart's resident bookworm.

"I don't know Harry, but it's Hermione, she's probably at some prefect's meeting. I mean, Hermione would never miss the train!" Ron replied, while stuffing his face in chocolate frogs.

This calmed me down immensely. Ron was right, Hermione, goody-two shoes wouldn't ever be late to the Hogwart's train. Or would she...?

**Author's note: I hope you guys like it so far! Please read and review!**


	2. Realizing

**My Dirty Little Secret**

I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

**Thank you to all that followed and favorite, but I am disappointed that I got no reviews at all. **

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Ms. Granger, please change into your school uniform, then we will have a talk." Dumbledore said, annoying me so much.

"Fine. Whatever." I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I walked toward the girls' bathroom while holding my uniform.

"Ugh! This uniform is so old and out-dated!" I sighed to myself, looking at myself in the mirrors. I decided to shorten the skirt by three inches and shrink the top two sizes.

After that, I once again looked at myself. Immediately, I noticed the difference. "Wow!" I thought, reminding myself that this year I was going to change, not be Gryffindor's little princess, or that weird bookworm with the bushy hair.

Smiling, I look at my new wavy, long hair. During summer, my hair had managed to become long, which brought down the weight of my old, stupid hair.

"I'm back." I said, once again rolling my eyes at Dumblydork. I hate how the old, obnoxious man thought he knew everything.

"Ms. Granger, may I ask how you, one of my top students, managed to miss the train?" Dumbeldore asked me, gazing at me with those stupid, over-rated blue eyes.

"I don't know, Professor. There was some much traffic this morning and I was late already because my alarm clock didn't go off this morning." I lied, as I really just didn't want to go to school this morning.

"Ms. Granger, may I also ask why you are acting this way? And why are you lying to me?"

Damn. I thought I got away with it. "Professor Dumbledore, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, and about my behavior, I haven't changed, I've just grown up." I stated while looking into Dumblydork's eyes, which have lost the sparkle, to my surprise.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Ron, I think Hermione has missed the train. Hermione Granger missed the train. Our BEST friend, Hermione Granger actually missed the train. Goody-two shoes Granger MISSED the train! Ron, does my head feel hot? I feel faint..." I say, yelling into the compartment Ron and I were sharing.

"Bloody hell, mate! I can't believe 'Mione actually missed the train! I'm never gonna let her live this down!" Ron snickers, probably day-dreaming about teasing Hermione.

"Ron, we have to tell someone!" I shout, rushing to find the nearest teacher, who happened to be Professor Sprout.

"Professer Sprout, Hermione has missed the train! She-" I got cut off by Sprout, interrupting my sentence.

"Mr. Potter, Hogwart's staff has already been notified for your information. The Weasley twin's had told me that Ms. Granger was missing the second the train departed. Next time, Mr. Potter, pay closer attention to your friends."

**Can I please get some reviews this time? Please?**


End file.
